


The Punishment for Cheating Beacon

by kingnothing1996



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Latex, Rubber, vacbed, vacumn bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch learns that Jaune Arc lied about his credentials to get into Beacon, but instead of expulsion, she has a much kinkier punishment in mind.This was the first story I ever posted online.
Kudos: 3





	The Punishment for Cheating Beacon

There were several things that terrified Jaune right now. First was the fact that Glynda had somehow learned that he had faked transcripts, the second was he was alone with her in her office as she paced back and force, and third was that she was wearing an odd, almost rubbery version of her normal outfit that squeaked with every step she took.

“Well Mr. Arc," Glynda said, finally turning to look at Jaune for the first time since he entered. Jaune couldn't help but flinch under the professors gaze, but he also could help but look at her shiny figure. "It’s not everyday I learn someone cheated their way into Beacon.” Glynda said as she looked down at Jaune. “In fact, it’s so rare I’m not quite sure we have a punishment for it in the books, meaning I can choose whatever sort of punishment I want.” She said with a small smirk.

“Please Ms. Goodwitch, don’t expel me, I’ll do anything!” Jaune pleaded. He couldn’t go home to his family after running away to Beacon only to be kicked out, nor did he want his teammates to go through the embarrassment of having their leader kicked out of school.

“Anything?” Glynda asked in a tone that made Jaune instantly regret his choice of words.

"We..well anything within reas-" Jaune nervously stuttered out, but he was cut off by Glynda pushing the tip of her crop up to his lips.

“Now I’m willing to let you stay here at Beacon.” Glynda said as she pulled her crop away from Jaune's lips, while Jaune broke out into a relieved smile. “But you’ll need to spend your entire weekend being punished.” She said, causing Jaune’s smile to disappear.

“What kind of punishment?” Jaune asked hesitantly.

“Oh a very special kind.” Glynda said as a look of lust started to form on her face, causing Jaune to gulp. “Now I need to go retrieve something.” Glynda said as she walked past Jaune, the hunter in training to scared to watch her, instead worrying over what torments could await him. Behind him he could hear the sound of a closet opening and items being shifted around before he heard Glynda walking back towards him.

"You can look now Mr. Arc." Glynda said as Jaune did as he was told and saw an odd shiny white rectangular object floating behind Glynda.

“Wh..what is that Ms. Goodwitch?” Jaune asked nervously as looked over at the strange item.

“Your punishment.” Glynda said. “For the duration of this weekend, you’ll be sealed inside and placed on display.” She said, lust apparent in her voice as Jaune pushed his chair back.

“You...you can’t be serious.” He stuttered out. He never seen anything like this before, yet he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like inside of it.

“Oh I’m quite serious Jaune.” Glynda said as she used her telepathy to open up the vacbed.

“Now, take off your armor and shoes then step inside.” The latex clad teacher ordered.

Jaune hesitated for a moment as he debated whether or not to refuse and seek a different, potentially worse punishment, or accept this. After a moment of mental debate, he undid his armor before kicking off his shoes.

"Good boy." Glynda said as she waved her crop at Jaune, choosing to use her semblance to pull the boy into the vacbed rather than wait for him to enter on his own.

Jaune struggled in vain against his teachers semblance as he was pulled toward the vacbed, but before he knew it he was now inside the odd item and able to see that it was made out of rubber. "This... doesn't seem so bad." Jaune said as the zipper was pulled up behind him. Sure it was odd being between two sheets of rubber, and it was kinda weird that it only had an opening large enough for his mouth and nose, but he had enough room to move a little so it didn't feel too uncomfortable to him.

However, that quickly changed when Jaune felt something being hooked into the bed that quickly sucked all of the air out, sandwiching him tightly between the two sheets of rubber, with little room to struggle.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Jaune nearly shouted as he tried in vain to struggle. "Wh..what's happening?" He asked, his vision cut off by the rubber, leaving him unaware of what was happening around him.

"You didn't think your punishment would be that easy, did you?" The older huntress said as she unhooked the vacuum and telepathically shoved it back into her closet before turning her attention back to her rubber clad student. "I did tell you that you would be sealed inside and displayed for the weekend, didn't I?" She said as she used her semblance to lift the vacbed and its occupant up onto the wall behind her, resting it on a set of hooks at about eye level.

"Yes.." Jaune answered hesitantly, trying to stay calm as he himself being lifted up and placed against something. "But Mrs. Goodwitch you can't be allowed to- MPH." Jaune was cut off by a large white rubber ball being shoved into his open mouth, gagging him.

"What Ozpin doesn't know won't hurt him." Glynda said as she watched drool start to drip from Jaune's mouth as he struggled and moaned in the rubber, a sight Glynda couldn't help but pause to enjoy.

After a few moments of watching Jaune struggling she spoke up again. "Now it's late and I have to watch the halls tonight." She said as she stepped away from her desk, heading towards the door to her office.

"MPH? MPHH!" Jaune tried to shout through the gag, able to understand what Glynda had said and now strugling even harder, not wanting to be stuck alone in her office all night. Though there was a part of him that didn't seem opposed to the idea.

"Oh, and Jaune?" Glynda said as she turned around to face the rubber encased boy.

"Mph?" The gagged boy responded, trying to turn his head towards the door but only succeeding moving his head an inch.

"Try not to struggle to much, it'd be a shame if you're too tired for me in the morning." Glynda said before walking out, leaving Jaune struggling and moaning in the vacbed, feebly trying to find an escape as little part of his mind couldn't help but feel excited about what she might do in the morning....


End file.
